my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob 4D
History The company wanted to make the ride in 2008. They constructed it in the middle of 2008. They finished it in December 2008. The ride is a motion simulator with 4D effect. The 3D glasses are red and blue. It is also yellow with holes like a sponge. Preshow The narrator talks about Spongebob and his friends. He also says that Plankton is going to attack the Krusty Krab and the Bikini Bottom. Then he shows a cartoonish safety video. It shows about Spongebob and Patrick doing safety. Spongebob does it nicely but Patrick gets the pain. The door opens and you will put your bags at the side of the vehicle. On the top of the screen, a cartoon fish helper will tell you that he will control the vehicle and says that you have to put on your 4D glasses. Eide The screen will open. The vehicle gets on top of the Bikini Bottom. The narrator says that Spongebob is going to have a great day today. The vehicle swims down to the Bikini Bottom. The vehicle crashes to Spongebob's house. Spongebob comes out of his house with his jellyfish net. He tells Gary that he will be back. He bumps to the vehicle, making the vehicle move. He tells the riders in what kind are you. He laughs. He says that he is going jellyfishing. He yells for Patrick but Patrick doesn't come out. He shrugs. Spongebob runs to Jellyfish Fields with the vehicle following him. They were crossing the road which Jellyfish Fields is on the other side. Spongebob says to cross it fast. Spongebob dodges the vehicles. Then the vehicle moves to the road. The vehicles crash by it. Then Spongebob cheers for the riders that they made it. Spongebob runs for a jellyfish. The vehicle pushed Spongebob to the jellyfish. The jellyfish stung him, making the vehicle move violently. The vehicle blasts through the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krab gets out about the crash. He looks at the vehicle and says to the riders that if you want a Krabby Patty. Then he looks at the riders. He gets mad that they are humans. He snaps his claws at them but Spongebob stops him. He says that they are his friends. Mr. Krabs says that he doesn't want humans in here. Then Plankton appears on a giant destructive robot. The fish citizens ran away. Plankton says that he will destroy the Krusty Krab for its formula and the Bikini Bottom. Spongebob said never. He grabs the formula and throws it far away. Mr. Krabs tells him why did he throwed it. Spongebob didn't know. He said he will get it. The vehicle moves out of the Krusty Krab with Plankton running behind them. The vehicle gets passed the town. Sandy comes out of a car, looking at them. Ms. Puff gets puffed when it bumped to her. The vehicle moves out of the town and stops near a cliff. It looks back. Plankton laughs that you are trapped. He snaps the robot claws at the vehicle. He then fired up the flamethrower at them, making fire effect. He kicks the vehicle down the cliff. The vehicle crashes on each rock, making fog effect and lands to the bottom of the cliff. The bottom was actually a tar pit. The secert formula is also stuck in it. Plankton yells for the secert formula being down there. Spongebob says hi to Plankton and sky dives to save the formula and the vehicle. Spongebob grabs on a rock and gets the vehicle and the formula. The lights turn on when Spongebob grabs them. The vehicle springs up to the air with the formula stuck to their faces. The vehicle bounces to the ground with Plankton trying to catch the formula but couldn't. The vehicle swims to the Krusty Krab again. Water squirts at the riders while making it. Spongebob says that they are saved but Plankton points his blaster at them. Plankton says it is too late. He blasts and the rocket strucks to the vehicle, making fire effect and 4D effect. The Krusty Krab blows up to the air. Mr. Krabs yells of rage of Plankton. Squidward on the cashier boat, sighs to air. Spongebob grabs the formula and shows the riders. Plankton tries to grab it but the formula fell off Spongebob's hands, The formula gets straight to the riders. Spongebob says to grab it. They did. Plankton screams while falling down to the ground. The robot breaks. The vehicle falls down until Spongebob turns into a parachute for safety. He lands them to the ground. He says that it was great for them to join him. The vehicle throws the formula to Spongebob. He waves goodbye while the vehicle moves up to the surface. The narrator tells the riders that it was awesome....goodbye. After Ride You will get your bags and get down the ramps to the ground. You can go to the Spongebob store or the Krusty Krab resturaunt. You can also play on the Glove Universe mini coaster or play area in 2018.